A secret never told until now
by Moon-Fairy1
Summary: Rei and Usagi go to the mall to buy a dress for a party and something happens between them.


A Secret Never Told Until Now  
  
It was a Tuesday night and Mamoru was invited to some kind of party on Friday night. He went to Usagi first thing and asked her to go. Of course Usagi could not say no cause if it involved parties, there would be food. Well, it was Tuesday and Usagi was wandering about her room looking for a dress to wear. Rei was over helping her with some studying since Ami was busy.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to wear!? I have nothing good!" cried Usagi, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Rei walked over to Usagi and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Usagi's eyes and then turned and grabbed Usagi's arm and dragged her to the Mall.  
  
"Now Usagi, how much money do you have?" asked Rei  
  
Usagi searched her pockets and found 50 dollars in her pocket. Usagi looked amazed for she did not know she had that much. Rei and Usagi wandered about looking at dresses.  
  
"Look at this dress, Rei-san. It's beautiful. What do you think?" squealed Usagi.  
  
Rei walked over to Usagi and looked over the dress. "Yes, I think it's beautiful Usagi, why don't you go try it on?"  
  
Usagi and Rei walked over to the dressing room. Rei even had a dress for some reason. The fitting rooms were full. There was only one room open and it was a big one too. They decided to go in the same one since there both girls and it really doesn't matter. Usagi took off her clothes and slipped into the dress. Rei was just sitting there looking and smiling.  
  
"So, what do you think about the dress Rei-san."  
  
Rei stood up and walked over to Usagi and pulled her close. Rei stroked her hair softly and peered into her eyes. Usagi didn't hesitate or anything. She just stood there looking into Rei's eyes. Her heart began to beat rapidly.  
  
"You know Usagi-chan, ever since I met you, I've felt a connection between us. I've just been waiting till the right moment, but when is that gonna be? So I decided to take the plunge and tell you. I know I may pick on you and stuff but the truth is that, is that.....................Usagi, I love you."  
  
At that moment, Rei bobbed her head toward Usagi's and pressed her lips onto Usagi's. Usagi didn't move or anything. She was so shocked at the time. She just stood there kissing Rei. Rei moved away and walked out.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that. Lets go purchase our outfits," said Rei  
  
Rei and Usagi walked over to the counter and paid and left and went there separate ways home.  
  
Well, it's Friday night; Usagi started getting ready. She sprinkled her favorite perfume on and her mom called her down cause Mamoru was there.  
  
Now at the party...............................  
  
"Wow, look at all that food? Pizza, ice cream, and tons of candy! What more could a girl want?" Usagi Screamed standing by the food table fixing her plate.  
  
Mamoru walked hastily over to Usagi and grabbed her plate. "Uhh... Usagi- chan, would you like to dance instead of eat? I would love to have this dance with you."  
  
"In a moment, Mamoru-chan. I will be right back," whispered Usagi.  
  
Usagi walks over to a balcony and looks out towards the ocean thinking about the kiss that she and Rei had. She just can't get it out of her head. She noticed right away when she arrived that all of her friends including Rei were there at the party.  
  
"I think there something wrong, Usagi," whispered a voice. Usagi turned around and there was Rei just standing there smiling.  
  
Usagi walked over to Rei and gave her a hug. "Nothing is wrong Rei-chan. I just felt like some fresh air and felt like thinking. You know...just when you think something is right, it may not be right at all," said Usagi  
  
Rei touched her arm. "What do you mean Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned around and looked at Rei. " I thought that Mamoru and I would be happy. I mean we are but.... I guess not even I get it myself."  
  
"Hmmm...." pondered Rei.  
  
Usagi peered deep into Rei's eyes and then started to cry. "Rei, what I'm trying to say to you is that I too have feelings for you. I always have."  
  
Usagi was crying to Rei hysterically and so Rei started hugging Usagi and then pulls her head up and dries her tears.  
  
"What is going to happen to us Rei?" asked Usagi.  
  
To Be Continue.............. 


End file.
